Mizu
"So this is what Kusa hides from me..." Mizu is the blue cat of water. She is best friends with one of the original Warricats. Backstory Mizu was a kitten named Carla that loves the water. One day, she was playing with the water too much, she almost drowned. A green cat named Maria, Carla's sister saved her. Maria loves playing with plants and vines. One day, they got cursed by the Warricat Spell and became Warricats. Years later, both of the sisters has done terrible things in the past and one sister would break one's things because they wanted to play. This happened for months and Mizu wanted this to end. She wanted to do something to herself, but Kusa stopped her. Personality Mizu is caring and a little bit sassy. She is kind to other Warricats and would hang out with them sometimes. Mizu will always hang out with Fuyu, and Kaze. Mizu loves lasagna and would command Kusa to make some for her. Mizu also likes blue raspberry flavored smoothies and would love to drink one! Attacks 'Water Pulse' Water Pulse is Mizu's most used and signature attack. It creates a pulse of water to attack an opponent. 'Rain Clouds' It creates rain clouds from the sky to make rain that may rain poison. 'Water Shield' This attack makes a medium-sized water shield to guard someone or an attack. 'Drops of Water' This move can create drops of water to heal a Warricat. 'Water Blast' This move can create a bunch of water to blast on an opponent. 'Evaporate' This move can be used to heal Mizu but also hurt herself. 'Freezing Rain' This move can combine ice and water to make freezing rain fall from the clouds. 'Water Sword' This move can create a water sword that can be used as a weapon for battle. Relationships Fuyu Mizu and Fuyu and best friends and they call themselves "Icy Rain". They always talk about their secrets and what they like and dislike. They would always hang out with each other or with other Warricats they like as well. Yoru Mizu and Yoru and best friends and would hang out with each other most of the time. Secretly, Yoru shows interest in Mizu even though he doesn't seem like it. Kaze Mizu and Kaze are best friends and would hang out with each other most of the time. They would always talk to each other and play games with each other and they talk about how to stop Iwa. Kusa Mizu and Kusa are sisters and would hang out with each other most of the time. They always did terrible things in the past and they always wanted to play. Quotes * "So this is what Kusa hides from me..." * "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?" * "What the heck Kusa?" * "Hey look, vegetables!" * "Love your life!!" * "Too cute!!!" Trivia * Mizu was created before Kusa * Mizu's past name was Carla * Mizu and Kusa were the first sister pair to be created * Mizu is the older sister of Kusa * Mizu means water in Japanese which inspired the name and element * Mizu is one of the most powerful Warricats * Mizu is one of the best healers in Warricats Gallery Mizu.png|Mizu Icon 54728882_258240235062671_6663756246392242176_n.png|Mizu With Brown Eyes Category:Female Warricats Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warricats Born in April